Sakaki
|image = |descr = Box Art (Re-release) |developer = Treasure Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Sakaki & Kaorin Adventures 3: Magical Land Quest is a video game and sequel to Sakaki & Kaorin Adventures based on the characters from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin, and To Love-Ru developed by Treasure and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution. The game is a hack of the Super Famicom game Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken (Mickey's Great Adventure in Tokyo Disneyland). The music in the game are replaced with some music from the Sega Genesis Animaniacs game (like the first stage uses the stage 1: act 2 theme, the second stage uses the stage 3: act 2 theme, and the fifth stage uses the stage 2: act 1 theme) and new music made for the game. Gameplay The player controls Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan or Osaka (depending on the character you choose) and their Balloon backpack machines that can use Water or Gas to the girl's advantage, Water and Gas deals the same damage to enemies but they work in different aspects. Water can be used in different ways and that is: A trampoline when jumped on after you place one down by pressing Down meanwhile letting go of the Y button. You can cross Ice or Air obstacles with this and also break bricks/blocks that holds treasure. And lastly you can use it to toss against enemies in one direction only and that's forward. The Gas is the more useful weapon in the game and you can use it to get across pits or any kind of obstacles in your path. The earlier you let go of the gas from the point that the Gas meeter is completely filled the more boost you will get, you can just drop down if you don't move in any given direction but you can also fly in any given direction as well. The Gas can only be fired upwards, the more you charge the more straight the balloon will travel. Water mechanics are present a couple of times during the game witch will have its own air meter when drained deals damage to the girls, You can swim by pressing A and using Gas to travel faster, Water will make you sink faster. There are treasure chests scattered around the six worlds for you to find, there is the Invincibility novelty Chiyo-Father cap that will make you invincible for a limited amount of time, you got two forms of Neco Coneco currency (Neco pouch & Neco Token) both will add coins to you and over time give you an extra Try. You also got the Red Maya novelty toy witch will add 1-4 balloons to your life bar. The A Symbol tour guide will give you one extra try. Plot Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan, Osaka and their friends go on a trip to Magical Land. But when they arrive, the girls find out from Chihiro that their friends have been kidnapped and the park has been hijacked by none other than The Tenjoin Girls (Saki, Rin and Aya). Armed with nothing but a combo water/helium backpack and some balloons, the girls must trek through the different sections of the park to rescue their friends, held captive in some of the park's attractions, and stop The Tenjoin Girls. Box Art Sakaki and Kaorin Adventures 3 Box Art.png|Original Box Art SAK Adventures 3 Magical Land Quest Re-Release Box Art.png|Re-release Box Art Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games